


Too Big? (Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy)

by Rini2012



Series: Drarry & Scorbus Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dick kink, Creampie, Curious Draco, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Healer Trainee!Draco, Hung!Harry, Sex Babbling, auror!Harry, bareback, hp_kinkfest, kinkfest 2017, pants means underwear, previous relationships, switching up nervous Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini2012/pseuds/Rini2012
Summary: Originally a post for hp_kinkfest 2017 on livejournal.Draco has never bottomed for anyone and Harry is well endowed. He doesn’t know whether to be nervous or excited, but boy is he in for a ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: capitu  
> Kink Showcased: Size kink (big dick)  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> Summary: Draco has never bottomed for anyone and Harry is well endowed. He doesn’t know whether to be nervous or excited, but boy is he in for a ride. And quick note, technically I’m not lying about Harry’s size since there are nudes of Daniel Radcliffe online.  
> Warnings: Hung!Harry, first time bottoming, anal sex, switching up, nervous Draco, bareback, creampie, dirty talk, sex babbling, curious Draco, pants means underwear  
> Word Count: 1,842

“You know I’ve never bottomed before.” Draco called out.

Draco was sat on the bed in only his pants with a slightly nervous demeanor. He had never bottomed for any man before, even though he’d been with Harry for 3 years now. They had a flat in London together where Harry worked as an Auror, and Draco was training to become a Healer. Even in that time, he had never let Harry fuck him. It had always been the other way around. It wasn’t that the blond didn’t like the idea of it, he had used his dildo plenty of times in the past…

But Harry was not an average size.

His dick was thick and long, and Draco used to be sure it would wreck him if they did it that way. In his mouth when giving a blowjob, he had no problem, yet the thought of it being in his ass, pounding into him… it was simultaneously exciting and terrifying. It took many conversations to get to their current situation.

He knew Harry was clean as Harry only slept with the Weasley girl once, and then traded a few blowjobs with Seamus Finnegan before they both came out eighth year, but didn’t get together. Finnegan started dating Dean Thomas, and Harry didn’t date or go on dates at all. He was basically celibate throughout Auror Training. Then he and Draco started going out, and that four-year streak of no sexual contact ended after the third date.

“Don’t worry.” Harry called from the bathroom. “I’ll prepare you like you prepare me.”

The blond sighed. In his mind, preparation could only do so much. Maybe he could ask to go slow? That way he wouldn’t be hurting too badly afterward.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Harry, only in his pants. The sight of his toned muscles from working as an Auror made things a little less tense for the Slytherin, but not by much. It seemed Harry could see the tenseness on his face as he sat next to Draco on the bed, and wrapped a comforting arm around him.

“I’ll be gentle.” He whispered.

“Promise?”

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and nuzzled into his pale neck.

“I promise.”

The Gryffindor started kissing his neck with gentle pecks. Each one sent a tiny shiver of pleasure up Draco’s spine and started to fill his cock. His eyes fluttered close when he felt Harry’s hand gently trace the muscles of his abdomen with almost non-existent touches.

The kisses started trailing upward to Draco’s ear, across his cheek, and finally his lips. What started out as a gentle, loving kiss, soon turned hungry and full of wanton. Tongues danced, teeth clashed, everything a hungry, heated kiss could give.

Draco was laid down gently onto his back and felt his nerves start to calm down. Harry wouldn’t intentionally hurt him, _ever_. He would take it slow because Draco asked, and that’s something he loved about the man: he cared about others so much.

He felt Harry’s hand travel down his front to the waistline of his pants. He was already sporting a hard-on, but it wasn’t as hard as usual since he was still slightly nervous. That same hand started massaging Draco’s dick through his pants, making him gasp out of the kiss with a soft moan. The fingers gently massaged Draco’s cock in just the right amount of teasing to be pleasurable, and achieve full hardness.

Harry nipped at Draco’s neck as he whispered,

“That’s right baby… rock hard for me…”

 _How the hell is he this good and never asked to be on top before!?_ Draco thought to himself. Gradually, Harry increased the pressure on Draco’s cock, which made the blond gasp and arch his back. The hand went under his pants to grasp Draco’s fully hard dick, while Harry’s mouth latched onto one of Draco’s nipples. In response, Draco squirmed and moaned from the sensations he was feeling; one of those sensations happened to be Harry’s erection against his thigh.

“Harry…” He breathily begged. “Please…”

“Please what?”

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. Harry didn’t get to be all smooth and suave after all the time he spent bottoming.

“For – ah – fuck’s sake… just fuck me!”

All the nerves left Draco’s mind with the urges taking over. It was as if Harry knew exactly what to do in order to have him begging… which was what Draco loved to have Harry do in bed. Okay, it could have been a bit of retribution.

“Well when you put it that way.” Harry purred.

With a quick preparation charm (that they only used when they were desperate), Harry took off his pants, and lined himself up with Draco’s hole. That’s when the blond realized exactly what he was doing. Harry was incredibly thick and long, and Draco had never bottomed before in his life. He himself was very long and thick, but not like Harry.

“You ready?” The Gryffindor asked.

Draco nodded hesitantly and Harry started to push. The tip of his cock was pressing against his furled, lube covered entrance. It was trying to breach him, but due to its size, he was having trouble.

After a few more tries, Harry finally breached him and they both gasped from the intrusion. Draco knew Harry’s gasp was definitely from overwhelming pleasure rather than a sudden sharp pain like Draco, except that was the truth for everyone bottoming for the first time… at least he hoped so.

Harry slowly sank into Draco’s tight channel and Draco felt like he was being stretched to his limits. The burning was so intense that the only other thing he could feel was pressure from being filled. Both of their breathing became shallow as they were both overcome with sensations.

As soon as he felt Harry bottom out, Harry stilled while fully encased in Draco’s heat. It was practiced between them that while Harry adjusted, Draco would be completely still for him to get used to the intrusion.

“Draco…” Harry breathed. “ _Please_ let me move. I –fuck- I need to move.”

“Okay.”

Harry started to pull out a bit, then pushed back in. Draco didn’t feel pain anymore, yet he could feel the drag of Harry’s cock inside him. Harry was thick and long enough that he didn’t need to aim his cock to hit the prostate, it simply dragged against it. He moved again and Draco moaned.

“Good?” Harry asked.

“Yes… more…” Draco breathed.

Soon Harry was going at a steady pace and sucked one of Draco’s nipples as he moved. The  Slytherin moaned louder and wrapped his legs around Harry’s back while his hand tangled in the man’s messy locks. It was definitely new what he was experiencing, and a fantastic new at that. There had been a few fingers during some wanks or blowjobs, but it didn’t even compare to this. Harry started moving faster and harder, making Draco moan louder, and words start to spill from his lips.

“Harry! Fuck yes. Like that – ah! So – fucking – huge!”

“Keep talking.” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear. “Tell me – mm - how it feels.”

Draco gasped from a particularly harsh thrust that hit his nerves spot on. It almost made him come on the spot.

“Amazing!” Draco babbled. “Fucking fuck! S’big! So f-f-full. Rubbing th-that place!”

After that he didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. His mind was just full of how fucking amazing Harry’s cock felt pounding into him. He could hear Harry softly groan with his thrusts, and could feel the huge cock throbbing inside him.

“Y-you feel so fucking – mmm - good.” Harry groaned. “So tight and warm. Milking my cock – fuck – with your tight little hole.”

The dirty talk was getting Draco even hornier if that was possibly. It was making his cock throb and drip precome so much. He could feel it smear on Harry’s stomach when it grazed his dick. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist to make him go deeper to the point where he felt the tip reach a barrier in his ass. Sweet Merlin he could die like this, impaled on Harry’s cock. And, dear lord, he was close to coming. He had never come so fast in his life. Harry leaned down and whispered in Draco’s ear,

“Are you close? Because I am, and I plan –ngg- on coming every dro-op into your ass.”

Draco had always been dying to know what it felt like to be finished in. He hadn’t found someone worthy of that before, and to have it be Harry Potter of all people to do it was almost like a practical joke by life considering their schoolboy rivalry in the past. He had heard stories of either feeling overwhelmed by sensations or not feeling it at all; he secretly prayed he’d feel it a bit.

“Please! Come in me! Make – ah – me COME FROM YOUR COME!”

Harry started to move faster and faster, and Draco could barely breathe from the speed in which he was reaching his orgasm. In what felt like second, Harry stilled and became rigid as he came inside Draco, who could feel the sensation clearly. It was amazingly different and exotic to feel Harry’s spunk fill his asshole to the point that some dribbled out with Harry’s throbbing cock still inside. The feeling was enough to tip Draco over the edge with a loud moan. His come splattered onto his and Harry’s chests, and some even ended up on Draco’s cheek.

Neither of them moved as they came down from their highs. The air was filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of panting as they both caught their breath. Draco had his eyes closed as he was starting to have the sexual fog clear and Harry was still in him. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but soon instead of using a cleaning charm like they normally did, he licked a stripe from Draco’s abdomen to his neck and then his cheek to lick up the come. For Draco, it was a few steps away from overstimulation.

“It was honestly really hard to sound like I did while we were fucking.” Harry bashfully revealed.

Draco merely chuckled, then groaned as Harry slid out. Once he was lying down on the bed, there was the tingle of a cleaning charm and the mess was gone. It was obvious to Draco that he had been missing out for years at this point. He didn’t know how good it was to bottom for Harry, and he sure as all fuck was going to do it again soon.

The two got under the covers and cuddled up to each other without a word. The post-euphoria embrace was (and Draco would never admit this) his second favorite part of having sex with Harry. It was the feeling of having someone else with him even after unlike the years he spent having one night stands.

Draco fell asleep with content in his heart.


End file.
